Heroes Arena
by DarkWarr
Summary: My own arena where we get to see Heroes duelling. No plot, just action. Heroes is, after all, about superpowers. More details in the edit in chapter 1. See you there!


**EDIT:**

**This is a random bunch of fights. No link to plot, no nothing, my personal fanfiction arena between the Heroes, the environment as I see fit. However, any help you guys can contribute to this will be very cool. Here's a list of suggestions, but if you can suggest anything else, shoot!:**

**- Pairings (who you wanna see fight)  
- Arena (what kind of arenas you think you wanna see the battles take place in)  
- Endings (if you're not happy with my version, email me a suggestion!)  
- Your own Hero! (why not? Perhaps it might be too long for a comment, so simply email me!)**

**Oh, and if you have a really cool duel or fight, please let me know. I'm kinda stuck with my other stories and need inspiration. Thanks!  
**

**Let's begin. First round shall be the powerhouse round:**

**Peter Petrelli VS Sylar Gabriel bla bla (who remembers his real name? It's "SYLAR!")  
**

**ARENA:**

**The plaza, where the battle of "How to Stop an Exploding Man" took place. Shall we spice it up?**

**0...0...0**

I'm pretty unsatisfied with this fight for some reason. The two most powerful people and this is all that happens? Come on! Sigh... Well, this is season 1, so nothing much to play with. Perhaps I shall do a season 2/3 battle, with ALL their powers intact. Yeah!**  
**

0...0...0...0...0...0...0

**_This _Is How You Stop An Exploding Man!**

"Peter, Peter, Peter," Sylar cooed as he strolled across the plaza, "Such a pleasant surprise! I sure wasn't expecting to see you here," He stopped short a few paces away from the 'hero' and raised his arms, "Missed me?"

"Sylar!" Peter Petrelli, now confident with his powers, lashed out with his right hand and sent a blast of energy at Sylar, who calmly pushed his arm forward to counter the attack. Both combatants stood apart in the plaza, arms raised, and the ground between them being crushed under an invisible force. Strain began to show on the young Petrelli's face as his own telekinetic powers were put to the test by the mass murderer, sweat coating his face.

"I've had these powers for far longer than you, Peter," Sylar smirked, the attack apparently costing him no effort, "Shall I show you what they can do?" The villain raised his left hand and slapped the air in front of him, and Peter felt an invisible force crash in from his right, Sylar's attack throwing him off his feet and into a pillar. Peter was drawn back into the air and then slammed on to the ground, only to be lifted again by the invisible arm of Sylar, who spun and threw the hero up at one of the buildings, sending him crashing through a window, glass shards flying about.

"You can't die, Peter," Sylar shouted, "But you can feel pain, can't you?" He strolled over to the pillar just underneath the floor Peter had crashed into, sidestepping the fallen shards of glass, and laid his hand upon it, closing his eyes and focusing. There was a rumble for a brief moment, then the floor above suddenly melted and fell to the ground, causing office cubicles, computers, files and papers to come crashing down, with Peter Petrelli among them. Flailing in mid-air, Petrelli flew off towards the center of the plaza once more, losing control at the last moment and falling to the ground. He rolled but quickly recovered, trying to catch his breath. He had to stop this man! Peter ran through the powers he had in his mind as the villian slowly turned to face him, and then an idea occured to him. It was a trick he had tried once before, could he do it again? This time, without getting hurt? With nothing else to lose, Peter rose to his feet confidently, though his insides were still quivering from the previous attack, and strolled towards Sylar, their eyes firmly locked.

And then he vanished.

"Ah, what an annoying trick," Sylar said casually, but his body tensed and his movements became more cautious. He edged forward with his right hand raised, prepared to defend against any attack, and slowly raised his left hand, the shards of glass on the ground rising up from the ground just as slowly. The wind blew in a soft whisper across the plaza, the atmosphere seeming to tense with anticipation for the next bout. "Thankfully, the thing about math is the answer to every question is always the same!"

He raised his left fist and the glass shards rose into the air, unleashing them like rain upon the area around him as he snapped his hand open. Just as he attacked, Peter Petrelli reappeared behind him, glass shard in hand, and slammed it down into the back of Sylar's head. "Die!"

The villain spun and gripped the hero's hand, the tip of the shard a mere centimeter away from his face. "You think you can kill me?" Sylar growled as his hands began to glow, and Peter realized what he was doing a moment too late. He began to cry out as his arm went numb and ice began to coat his body, uttering one final cry as his body froze, a statue in the middle of the plaza, with the triumphant Sylar smiling down at the fallen hero. Sylar took a step back and gazed about him, admiring the carnage wrecked by their little duel. Though he did not have a taste for it, combat was a strangely satisfying thing. Calmly, he returned his focus to the ice sculpture and raised his right hand, using his index finger to slowly trace a line across Peter Petrelli's forehead. The ice cracked and a thin line of blood appeared within the block of ice upon the head of a permanently horrified expression on the young hero's face.

"See, your death will not be entirely meaningless," Sylar smiled, "You just lost to someone more… Special,"

Suddenly, Peter's hand twitched within the ice, and with a cry it shattered from his strength, breaking free of his prison. Superhuman strength acquired from… The blonde woman, what was her name? Peter could not recall ever hearing her name before, only that she was beautiful. He closed his eyes and shuddered with the cold, shaking off the ice that remained on his body. When he opened them, he beheld a sight that filled him with a sense of relief.

"Your death will mean life for the rest of us," Peter Petrelli told the corpse of Sylar, shards of ice jutting out from all parts of his body, "Finally… I've fulfilled my destiny. I've stopped you!"


End file.
